Research
This is a page for community research. Info on this page may or may not be definitive and may just be speculation based on gameplay results. NOTE: Due to the resource spawn rates now being known, the Resource section was redistributed to various other pages. Origins Although Midjiwan has clearly stated that the tribes are not from earth, he does say that they resemble some cultures. "Polytopia is not earth and no tribe is supposed to exactly resemble any existing cultures on our planet. (Although I agree that some of them are very inspired by earthly customs)" - Midjiwan (Thread:847) Xin-Xi For this tribe, we can clearly all agree that it is based off of various East Asian cultures. Specifically, it's hard to say, but it's, probably, a blend of Chinese and Japanese culture. The cherry blossoms are Japanese and Chinese, and their helmets are also used by both. The city naming is also based off of Chinese pinyin transliteration, as they usually have a lot of Xes, which are used more commonly in Chinese than other East Asian cultures. Imperius This tribe is obviously based off of Ancient Greece and the Roman Empire. Their trees are cypress trees, which were common in Rome and Greece. Their helmets, no doubt, also come from these two civilizations. Their architecture also resembles Roman architecture, and maybe some Greek buildings. For naming, we think it leans more toward the Roman side. Bardur The Bardur are probably based off of Scandinavian, Germanic, and to a lesser degree, Slavic people. They live in a cold habitat, they usually spawn with a lot of trees, and their helmets are based off of Viking helmets. Midjiwan himself once wrote on Instagram that he was having a "Bardur Style" party for releasing the game, and we do know that he resides in Stockholm, Sweden. Oumaji The Oumaji are probably a blend of Arabian, Berber, and Egyptian culture. Their Emperor's Tomb is a pyramid, common to Egyptian culture, and their Eye of God somewhat resembles the Kaaba. The forests they have are palm oases, which were really important for settlements in Arabia. Their Headscarves are very Berber. Kickoo The Kickoo are based off of native Caribbean, Amazonian, and Austronesian tribes. Everything from the headdress, to the houses, to the habitat and animals, resembles the lives of these peoples in the rain forests. Vengir It is confirmed that the Vengir are based off of cliché evil kingdoms. Their buildings also contain elements of Gothic architecture of the late Middle Ages. Luxidoor The Luxidoor seems to resemble North Indian and Persian culture with their turbans and elephants, and their elusive luxuries which dazzled the ancient and medieval traders and explorers. Hoodrick This tribe is based off of Medieval European, particularly English/British, culture, due to their very European oak forests and style of cities. Their appearance and tech also seem to be based off of the British folktale of Robin Hood. Zebasi Based off of southern African culture, as evidenced by the clay cities, multicolored tribal color pattern, giraffes, acacia trees etc. Ai-Mo This one is probably based of Tibetans ("Prayer Flags", shaved heads, meditation) and Andeans (chilies, llamas, whitewashed pueblos, decorative flags). However, the llamas that the Ai-Mo hunts do originate in Peru, which is also quite mountainous. Overall, the Ai-Mo were probably based off of Tibetan and Incan cultures. Aquarion Probably Atlantis. There really is no better way to put this. Quetzali Based off of the Mesoamerican civilizations, such as the Aztecs and Mayans. Their mountains resemble the Aztec stepped pyramids and red soil like theirs is predominantly found in rainforests like the Amazon. Corn is also from Mesoamerica. ∑∫ỹriȱŋ The ∑∫ỹriȱŋ (pronounced Elyrion) are based of off fairy tales, magical worlds, folktales, and elves. Their giant lilies (or whatever they are) and giant trees are a common theme in the world of fantasy. Their unicorns are mythical creatures. The belief that elves are tied to nature is as well a connection, not to mention the fairy-tale city design. Polaris Based off of Arctic indigenous cultures, as seen with the Inuit hoods as their helmet. Their biome is also completely frozen, with ice and snow on every tile, indicating a polar region flavor. Yaddak Probably based off of Central Asian/ Turkish cultures. Map Here is a map of where the tribes' habitats would be if they lived on Earth. Please note that the natives of Madagascar are actually Austronesian, and that the Kickoo may actually be Polynesian. Below: A fan-made map of where the first 10 human tribes might have been inspired from. Naming System Cities So far the naming system for each city is randomly generated from a list of syllables. "At the moment the names are just randomly generated based on a list of syllables." - Midjiwan If a village is captured, the city gets a name in the style of the tribe who captures it. The name doesn't change if another tribe captures the city. The names are generated from 2-4 syllables, as following: (Average based on the data of 50 cities in a row.) Multiplayer Games The naming system for multiplayer games is constructed from various words added to phrases. place is constructed from syllables. * action of place * nature of place * placeian action * placeian nature * superlative action * The nature of action * The superlative nature * nature & action Trivia * The hyphen by Xin-Xi sometimes is on the end of the name, but never the beginning. * The "gh" syllable by Oumaji can lead to very difficult names to pronounce, for example the city of Ghghgh. Also, the "th" syllable for the Hoodrick can lead to the city of Thth, and pretty much all of the Vengir syllables do the same. * It is possible to get an Aquarion city named "Atlantis" or "Néptun". * It is possible to get Hoodrick cities named "Thick","Thin", and “Berry”. * It is also possible to get Imperius city named "Roma", which is Rome in Latin. * It is possible to get an Oumaji city named "Lake" and "Limon", which is Spanish for lemon. Damage Calculator Created by FrothFrenzy https://frothfrenzy.github.io/polytopiacalculator/ Time Period AI Preferences Warning: Most of my research is based on theory. Don't rely on my research unless you can prove it. Research by Oaskldk Keep in mind that my research was only for my games. You might get different results in your games. City Upgrade Preferences (Easy mode) * Lvl 1 to Lvl 2: Most of the time the AI chooses explorer over workshop. * Lvl 2 to Lvl 3: This time its's pretty split. Most games I've played had the AI choosing city wall over resources. * Lvl 3 to Lvl 4: Most games have the AI choosing population growth. * Lvl 4 to Lvl 5 and on: Super Units, no doubt. However few cities ever grow to level 5 in easy mode. Unit Preferences (Easy Mode) * Early game: Most enemy tribes like to spam warriors. Usually the only tribe that spams riders are the Oumaji, although it’s quite probable that Imperius does it too. Archer spamming also occurs sometime during this period. Usually the tribes that I've seen archer spamming are the Imperius, the Hoodrick, and the Bardur. * Mid-game: By mid-game, many tribes will use defenders, boats, and archers. Some tribes (notably the Imperius, Bardur, and Kickoo) will have Navigation unlocked. During this period, usually archer spam is at its peak or it has already faded away. * Late-game: During late-game, few tribes will use swordmen and knights. The only tribes I've seen using them are the Bardur, the Imperius, and occasionally the Oumaji. Most tribes will use catapults, ships, and giants. Notes (Easy Mode) * Don't worry if an enemy tribe beats you to a village or a ruin. They will often wait 3 or 4 turns before capturing it. Category:Community Category:Browse